


Greed

by hades_17



Series: Chronicles of Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Execution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: The king of blue,Greedy as he is;His regret,No one could understand him.
Series: Chronicles of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937623





	Greed

There was once a kingdom far away which was ruled by a tyrant. He would take all wealth from his people, guards and even visiting kings and queens. Greedy, selfish. Those were the words his people would use for him. His name?

Perseus Garner

*****

_BANG_

The sound of hands slamming against a table echoed the study. The king was furious again, his servants had came back empty handed from visiting the neighbouring country. No money, no anything. His servants know what happens to people like them, the ones who do not obey the king. The had feared this punishment, as his other servants had been through it. What's the punishment?

"Put them in their cells and ready for their execution tomorrow..." he whispered to his minister. The guards took them away without them fighting back. The king fell back into his chair, massaging his temples. He ordered his minister away, who stared at him for a while before abiding him. As the minister exited the room, another servant had entered. He had light brown hair coupled with sea green eyes, his height was almost the same as the king. "My lord?" he asked, walking closer to the king and touched his shoulder lightly. Perseus turned around and hugged his servant, who yelped in surprise. "My lord, what are you...?" the servant tried to pushed him away and steadied him. "Aha, I'm sorry... You were the only one who calms me down..." Perseus let out a dry laugh then proceeded to walk out of the study, with the servant following him.

"Alexis, ready my tea and cook a snack..." Perseus ordered Alexis, who nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Perseus sighed and entered his bedroom, taking off his mantle and laid on his bed. He tried to steady himself, breathing in and out. _"What's wrong?"_ Perseus stood up. A whisper, who was that? He looked around, wondering if he should've asked Alexis to stay with him. He suddenly started to feel light headed as he hears whispers in his ears. This had been going on for almost a week but he didn't feel like telling anybody. Not even Alexis. The whispers stopped when a knock came from the door.

"Percy?" Alexis poked his head into the room, calling out to him with the nickname that only he uses. "Come in..." Perseus called out to him, Alexis sat near him on the bed. "What's wrong?" he placed the tray on the bedside table. "N-nothing..." Perseus laughed dryly, pushing back his brown hair behind his ear. Alexis placed a hand on Perseus's head and stroked it slowly. Tears start to drip. Huh? W-why was he crying? Alexis understood what was happening and leaned in to hug Perseus, who was shocked at first before hugging Alexis back. "It's okay, Percy... I'll always be here for you."

_We are brothers after all..._


End file.
